Trapped In a Fantasy
by The Exile 09
Summary: Twins Cadan and Lilka fall into Middle Earth. The catch? They know nothing about it! Not to mention they can't speak Westron! What are they to do? No Mary-Sues, slash, or them joining the Fellowship... at least.. not technically....
1. Chapter 1: Strange New Place

**Hi! It's me again! If you have already read one of the versions of this and are confused. Don't worry. This is the updated and more realistic versioin. As I said in the summary; this story is no Mary Sue, slash,and they don't join the Fellowship... At least. Not techically. This story goes by the book all the way. Except for little bits of the movie that I thought were cute to add in. ;) Please review. I do welcome flames, but PLEASE, let them be CONSTRUCTIVE flames. I hate flames that say 'your story sucks' w/o giving me any reason why they think so Thankyou very much! **

**-Rachael **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Lilka, just read it!" Becca shoves the book in my face.

"That's okay, really. I don't need to read it." I reply as I shove the book back to her.

"No, seriously, read it! You'll love it! I promise!"

"The Lord of the Rings? Come on, like that would ever happen! That's like, the lamest book ever!" I retort.

"Don't say that, Lilka, it is not, and you know it! Just try and read it! I bet if you read this and did your book report on it, you're grades would get up higher." Becca says to me. She turns suddenly as a horn honks. "That's my mom, I gotta go. Just take the book. You can keep it. I have five other copies at home." Becca thrusts the huge book in my hands and bounds down the school steps to her mother's car.

"See ya!" She yells.

I wave wearily in return. Then I look at the book in my hands, sighing in frustration. I stuff it in my backpack. For all I know, I would probably never take it out again.

No offense to all you LOTR fans. I just am not interested in it. I mean, a ring that can destroy the whole world and a handful of midgets are on a mission to destroy it? Yeah, right, that's _so_ realistic. Becca just doesn't get that I'm never going to like fantasies.

Becca and I met a couple of years ago when we went to summer camp. We went to the same school and everything, but we never really talked to each other. But we became best friends over that summer. The only thing that ever annoyed me was that Becca was constantly trying to make me read or watch LOTR. It gets so annoying at times.

So my name is Lilka, I know, weird name, but my mom is half-Polish. She loves the name. My dad does, too. I used to absolutely hate it, but over time, I've grown to like it. I'm 15 years old; not that that matters; everyone treats me like a child anyway.

I'm waiting on the school steps for my mom to pick me up and my twin brother, Caden.

Caden is not the brightest guy in the world. I mean, he can be if he wants to, but he doesn't want to, get what I'm saying? Right now Caden is having one of those not-so-bright moments. He is attempting to climb up the school wall to get on the roof.

"Caden, stop trying to climb that, you're going to kill yourself! " I call to him.

"I'll be fine, stop worrying yourself." Caden says hotly as he trys to find some extra footing on the brick wall.

"I'm serious, Caden, maybe you should really get down now." I say. I'm getting worried. His position on the wall looks weird, he looks like he could fall.

"I'll be okay, Lil," Caden says, turning to look at me. As he does, he loses his balance, and his grip, and tumbles to the ground.

"Caden!!" I yell as I stand up and shut my eyes. I don't want to see him land.

I never hear a thump.

I open my eyes, but he isn't there. I look at the ground, bewildered. What happened?

"Caden?!" I call softly, maybe he's playing a trick on me.

No answer.

He isn't anywhere. I walk over to where Caden would have landed. Did he just disappear into thin air? I step cautiously over to the wall.

I suddenly can't feel any ground, I look down and there is nothing under me. I'm falling.

I scream loudly, for help, for anyone. But none are here: I am alone.

I see a mixture of swirling colors. Where am I? I'm still falling, and I feel like I'm going to be sick.

The colors spin faster and faster, like a tornado, and I'm in the middle of it. I feel light-headed and dizzy.

I see black spots come now, faster and faster they pop up into my head. I'm about to faint….

And that is just what happened.

* * *

I wake up with 5 people surrounding me. They are wearing strange clothes and are very dirty.

My sight is still slightly blurry. I try to sit up, but I am overcome by dizziness and thump back onto the ground.

I guess I stopped falling. Or maybe that was only a dream. No, it couldn't be, if it was, then why was I in this strange place, with strange people gathered around?

"Where am I?" I ask quietly.

The people look confused. One speaks in a language I had never heard of. It's filled with strange syllables and sounds.

Oh great, they don't know English! How am I going to tell them I need to find my brother?

"Can you understand any English?" I ask them.

They look at me, very confused.

I guess they don't.

One of the strangers stand up. But… He's short! _Really_ short! Like a midget! I sigh, very, very confused. Where in the world am I?

**

* * *

Striders' POV**

We found this strange girl lying on the ground, unconscious. Her arm had been broken, and she had some bruises on her other arm and legs.

We are 4 days in our journey from Bree to Rivendell. 4 days already seems like eternity. We were in the wilderness, where none would dwell. Yet we found this lady, no more than 20 years of age, but she looked much younger. She is dressed in the strangest clothes, and she has colors on her eyelids. She has colored fingernails, and some sort of metal on her teeth. Beside her lays a bag. Not like a saddle-bag, or a pack.

Yet another one of the mysteries surrounding this girl. Frodo picked it up, and tried to open it, but it has some sort of magic around it. It cannot be opened.

Yes, she is the strangest girl I have ever seen. Sam helped me in making a rough splint for her arm, and we waited for her to wake up.

When she finally comes to consciousness, she immediately tries to sit up, but abruptly collapses on the ground again.

Now she speaks, but it is in a different language, one I have never heard in my life.

It isn't any sort of elvish, or Rohhirric, Orcish, or anything else I have ever heard before. It has no similar sounds, or anything else.

"Do you not speak the Common Tongue, lady?" I ask her. She looks at me blankly and says something else in her foreign language.

I shake my head. What are we to do with her?

She tries to say something else, but we return her with blank stares.

Pippin stands up and walks away. He has already given up on her.

I see the girl's eyes' widen as she sees Pippin's height.

_She has never seen a hobbit before…_ I think to myself.

I decide to introduce myself. Maybe she can understand.

"Strider" I say, pointing to myself.

She sits up, and sways a little, but stays put.

"Strider." She repeats, pointing at me.

I nod and smile a bit.

I point to Frodo. "Frodo." I say. Frodo gives a small wave.

She smiles at him and repeats his name. Pippin walks back and introduces himself, then Sam and Merry does the same.

"Lilka." She says, pointing to herself. We all repeat her name, and she smiles.

Lilka is a very strange name; with foreign syllables and vowels. But after I whisper it to myself a couple of times, I get used to it.

We try other ways of communication, but no avail. She is obviously too scared and confused to try very hard.

I tell the hobbits to give her some air. They back away, and I help her stand. She then notices her arm.

"You have broken it." I say, even though she can't understand.

I stoop down to pick up a stick. I then motion to her arm, snapping the stick.

She nods her understanding, and winces as she tries to lift it up.

"Don't." I say, gently pushing her arm down.

She nods as if she understands.

Maybe,just maybe,she does have a chance here.

* * *

**Sooo... How did'ja guys like it? Pleasereview! :D I also welcome any suggestions that will make it better! :D **

**-Rachael **


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

**Oh! I got reviews!! I'm so happy! hugs **

**Thrior: I'm glad you do appreciate it. I thought it was about time for something different. These kinds of stories have the same thing happen over and over. I hope I don't do the same thing. And no.. no Legomance. I mean, Lilka's 15, Leggy is like... 3000. I don't think therewill beanything between them except friendship. I am trying to decide though, if there should be any romance at all in this fanfic.. Hm.. I dunno... Thanks for you review! :)**

**Lady of the Dual Swords: Thanks for your review! lol, Ya.. I know SO many guys who could be so kewl, but they choose to act like idiots. Very annoying. :D**

**Piratica:And YOU, why won't you update YOUR falling into ME story!! lol,jk, I guess I shouldn't be scolding you when my other two stories are like.. dead.. I haven'tupdated them in the longest time. ;) I'm glad you like it! :D Oh, and thanks for reviewing my other two stories too.. You rock! **

**My-fool-of-a-took: Thanks for coming back and reviewing! Gosh, it would be TORTURE not to speak to Pip! All the hobbits, for that matter. I'm jealous of Lilka, too. Maybe, if we try walking around school walls, too, we could end of like her and fall into ME! Sounds like a plan!**

**Nevaer Lalaith: Thank you too, for coming back and reviewing! I'm glad you liked how they tried to communicate. It sorta helped when I went w/ my family to Mexico and everyone could only speak a little English. You gotta use hand signals sometimes. ;) Thanks for telling me about my grammer, too. Let's just say I'm not the best at it. I went over this chappie about 50 times, so hopefully my beta-reader and I got rid of all the errors. ;) Oh, btw, what does 'Galu a teithad vain' mean??**

**Oh, last time I forgot to thank my wonderful Beta-Reader, Amy aka Paper Crane. You've been great so far! Thankies!**

**Oh, I also forgot a disclaimer, eh-hem: I do not own Lord of the Rings, even though I REALLY want to.. sigh Oh well...**

**On to the second chappie!

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Lilka's POV:**

When Strider and the others "introduced" themselves to me, I was glad that at least they were trying to communicate.

I am surprised to learn that I've broken my arm. When I first came to I didn't notice it. It hurts horribly, with a dull, aching throb, and a sharp pain runs up and down my arm each time I try to move it.

Sam starts fixing something to eat, and I sit down, looking at my rescuers.

They all keep looking at me curiously, like they have never seen someone like me before.

I suppose I do look strange, to them. I mean, I am wearing faded jeans and a red hoodie and a little bit of eye shadow. Light brown highlights add to my dark blond hair, too. I have braces, and my nails are painted black. The normal look to me, but to them… I guess not.

They are wearing strange things, too. It's almost medieval.

Very weird.

Frodo hands me my backpack, and I nod my thanks. It was on my back when I fell. I'm glad it's with me, it has some things I need.

Frodo scoots closer to me as I grab my backpack lock and punch in the code. As I unzipped my backpack, Frodo's eyes widen.

"What?" I ask him, even though I know he can't understand me.

He must have heard the question in my voice, because he points to the lock. I just smile and let him see the lock. Let me tell you, he is very fascinated by it.

I rummage through my backpack. I have nothing that would help me figure out where I am.

Am I really in a different world?

* * *

**Striders' POV:**

After Samwise had finished cooking the dinner, we all sat and ate.

I am still amazed with the girl called Lilka. She tries to communicate with us, but we cannot understand her, nor can she understand us. She still mutters things in her own language sometimes.

She has already taken a liking to the hobbits. They still stare at her, but she does not mind, for she stares at them also. They even made a game out of it. Whoever looks away first loses. Pippin finally got her to laugh when she was beaten by him.

Lilka finally has gotten tired, so I give her an extra blanket and she looks at me questioningly. I motion the word "sleep" best I can. She nods, looking a bit confused. But she lies down; using her good arm as a pillow, and promptly falls asleep.

"What do we do with her?" Pippin pipes up. We've waited to discuss Lilka after she had fallen asleep.

I laugh quietly. "You do like to get to the point quickly, don't you, Pippin?"

Pippin shrugs, but grins back at me. "Well?" he insists.

"I don't know. She is certainly strange." I glance at the sleeping figure tossing restlessly.

"Will we leave her here, sir?" Sam asks.

"We couldn't, Sam! There is nothing but wilderness out here! And even if she does find a town or city, she couldn't communicate with anyone!" Merry exclaims.

"What if she's faking it?" Pippin says.

As I listen to the hobbits' suggestions, I notice Frodo is strangely quiet.

"What do you think, Frodo?" I ask him.

"Huh?" Frodo blinks. "Oh, I'm sorry Strider. I was lost in my own thoughts. You were talking about Lilka, right?

I nod.

"Well, maybe we could take her to Rivendell with us." Frodo suggests.

"We already said that, Mr. Frodo," Sam sighs. "We didn't think it would be workin' either. We're slow enough as it is. Think about lugging another person around!"

"But where else would she go?"

"That is still a mystery to us, Frodo." I sigh in dismay. "I'm afraid the only option is to take her with us."

We all agree, and one by one, the hobbits fall asleep.

* * *

**Lilka's POV**

I can't go back to sleep. The ground is cold and hard; I have no pillow and only one thin blanket.

I went to sleep right away, but I woke up, and am now only tossing and turning, waiting for sleep to come again. Whenever I try to move my arm, it starts to hurt very badly. My contacts are also bothering me. I have no container to put them in, and I didn't bring my glasses with me. I have never slept in contacts before, but it is very uncomfortable. I can't take them out, either, because I'm totally blind without them.  
Another thing that is bothering me is Strider, he is just sitting by he fire watching me, watching everyone. Why won't he just go to sleep? It's driving me crazy!

I also keep thinking of Caden, where has he gone? Is he in this strange place like me? What about my parents? Have they called the police to find us? Am I still on planet earth?

All these questions are attacking me over and over again. And so here I am, trying hard not to think about them and fall back asleep again.

* * *

I wake up to one of the hobbits, (I think it is Pippin,) shaking me awake. So I had finally gone to sleep! I then groan. I thought this might have been only a dream! 

But it isn't a dream; it is a nightmare. I try to talk with them again, but they still can't understand me.

What can I do? I can see these people Iam with are traveling somewhere; it is obvious there are no cars or paved roads. The only mode of transportation is one small pony that carries all the baggage. Who knows how long it will be until they get there! They might even abandon me! What am I supposed to do??

I slowly sit up and look around me. Everyone is up. Pippin has gone to help Sam fix breakfast. I decide to rummage through my backpack. Maybe I can find something that will help me… Maybe I missed something last night in the fading light.

Discman, my store of cds, an extra jacket, a hair brush, eyeliner, a whole pile of homework, (which I left behind. Why will I need it now?), blank notebook, pens, pencils, my sketch book, and last, the whole trilogy of LOTR. I roll my eyes and smile as I think of Becca's obsession. How I wish I can see her again! The trilogy is all crammed into one huge book. For all obsessive LOTR readers, of course.

I finally get very bored; waiting for breakfast, so I open it and flip through the beginning of the book. The chapters are so long!!

At the beginning of the book, on the first chapter, I suddenly spot a familiar name: Frodo.

Frodo?! I glance at the small black-haired midget. His name is Frodo. Some strange coincidence, maybe? I go to the third chapter, searching for more familiar names. Pippin! Sam! I glance at the book, then at the two making breakfast. No. This can't be. A chapter later I see Merry's name, then finally Striders'.

I can't be in the Lord of the Rings… Can I?


	3. Chapter 3: MidgeWater Marshes

**Hello again! I am SO happy for all the reviews! You guys have no clue how much I appreciate them! hugs I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!! :D On to the shoutouts!!! **

**Navaer Lalaith: Oops, I just realized that mistake. Hopefully I have everything fixed for this chappie. ;) Thanks for the review!**

**my-fool-of-a-took: lol, I can imagine Pip now. "Look mom! Look what I found! A HUMAN! Can we keep her? Huh huh huh?" lol... Yeah, I have sooo many fantisies where I meet the fellowship, hang with the hobbits. Have fun. lol. I think I was born to be a hobbit. Sometimes I crawl around on my knees to get the hang of being short. Ya never know! One day I might wake up in ME and have magically transformed into a hobbit! :D Thanks for the review! **

**Piratica: Yeah, like what if Lilka has a sudden instinct. PROTECT FRODO FROM CREEPY BLACK SHADOWS!!!! lol Not. I guess if I ever have a major writers block I could just let her keel over and die. lol I hope you can post another chappie SOOOONN!! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Hermoine Heart: lol, I am the famous mind reader! lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**azgirl: You're not a GIRL you're aMOM!! lol, Thanks. I was sooooo happy when I read it. I have NO clue how you found it. lol Thankssoo much! :D I hope you can keep reading it! Maybe then I can FINALLY convinceyou to watch LOTR!**

**Daydreaming Turtle: Thank you! I'm very glad you like it! :D **

**On to ChapterThree!Reviewswelcome!

* * *

Chapter 4**

Lilka's POV:

I stare at the book in disbelief. I am in a book? In a fantasy? This can't be right. How in the world can this happen to me? I don't know a thing about Lord of the Rings! How am I supposed to survive in it?

I try turning the next page of the book, but I can't. It's stuck. In fact, I can't go beyond this page at all! Only backwards to the beginning and forwards to this chapter called "A Knife in the Dark." I can't go any farther. Not even to finish the chapter! I put both my hands onto the end of the book and pull as hard as I can.

It won't even budge.

_What's going on? Why am I here?_ I think frantically as I try again and again to pry that stupid, cursed book open.

I finally throw the book down in frustration, and then notice everyone staring at me in surprise. I shrug sheepishly, pick up the book and put it in my backpack once again.

Breakfast is finally ready. I eat it quickly, not questioning what it is. (I have no clue.) It tastes okay. Afterwards, Strider gets up and points to the north (at least. I think it is the north)

He says something in his stupid language and points again.

No duh, I can see they are traveling! But where are they traveling to? I nod and get up, picking up my backpack and shouldering it, following Strider and the midgets to who knows where.

* * *

**Striders POV**

Lilka proves to be not a bad traveler. She walks at a steady pace, always seems to be questioning things, but none of us can answer.

I can tell Pippin especially wants to talk to her, even though she is one of the "big folk," as I am. However, she looks almost his age, if not a little younger. I do feel sorry for Pippin; he is the youngest of the group; according to Frodo, not even the age of adulthood yet. Merry, of course, is very close to him, but I can tell; to him, it's not the same.

After hours of traveling, Lilka is exhausted. She is dragging her feet, staring at the ground in a daze. I do want to stop for her, but we usually stop later in the nights, and the sun is only just now setting. Of course, the hobbits find this as a great excuse to stop early, but I urge them on. There is no time to stop early. No time at all.

* * *

**Lilka's POV**

_Anytime,_ I think wearily, A_nytime Strider will let us stop and I can go to sleep._ My feet ache terribly; I have a horrible headache, my arm started throbbing - the dull, aching throb that seems to never go away, and my eyes are dry because my contacts are still in. We are walking through this weird sort of swamp thing. These mosquitoes will not leave me alone. I keep swatting at them, but it's no use, there are too many of them. Then there are these… things. They keep chirping this frighteningly strange chirp that makes me feel shivers down my spine. Never stopping, these bugs, this whole swamp, is making me feel terrified.

The midgets seem a little tired, but not as much as me. I figure they are used to it, but they are also slapping and scratching at the bugs in irritation and cringing every once in awhile from those chirping things.

Whenever one of my new companions says something, I get annoyed. Why can't I understand them? Of course, it isn't their fault that I can't understand them.

Strider doesn't show any signs of stopping, so I decide to talk to myself to get my mind off my aching feet, dry eyes, and tired body. I know, I know, it is stupid, but what else am I supposed to do?

I talk about my friends, cute guys, movies, how this place sucks, how hungry I am, music, school, Caden… anything, really. The hobbits look at me in surprise and amusement as I babble on and on. You have no clue what not talking to anyone for a day and a half does to a person.

After what seemed like hours, Strider finally says something in his language. I suppose it meant we found a good place to sleep because before I know it everyone is stopping and cooking dinner. I could care less about dinner. Wearily, I grab a blanket off of the pony's pack and collapse on the ground, totally exhausted.

I wake the next morning with Merry (I think) ripping off my blanket. I shiver and close my eyes again. It's early, way too early to get up.

Merry is shaking me now and I sit up and glare at him. His normally cheerful face is taken aback, replaced with a look of slight hurt.

I can feel my face soften into an apologetic smile and he grins back at me again. I am forgiven just that easily. Sheesh, these midgets are always cheerful!! I sure wish I could be like that. I scratch at the hundreds of bumps that have formed on my arms and shiver slightly at those chirping things. I can already tell this is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Striders' POV**

I really hated to make Lilka go on for so long last night. But with us trying to avoid the Wraiths, and traveling quickly to Rivendell without being seen; well, there is no time for pity. At least, not too much pity.

I can tell that the hobbits are getting a bit anxious. On the road for almost 5 days has taken a toll on them. I fear that I have pushed them a bit far. But there is really nothing I can do. If we do not get to Rivendell soon, I fear the Wraiths will block the way or Elrond give us up for dead. We have just entered the middle of the Midgewater Marshes. It has proven to be rough. The Midgewater Marshes is a dangerous swamp filled with midges (of course). We are already being attacked by them, resulting with small red bumps and sores.

I am not sure if Lilka will last for even another day traveling at this pace. She looks like she has never walked this far in her life. But how else could we finding her in the middle of nowhere be explained? I am hoping we will meet Gandalf sometime in our journey. Maybe he will know what we should do with her.

As Merry wakes Lilka up, Frodo and Pippin help Sam get breakfast ready. I scan the land around me. Nothing but swampland for a long while. I see Amon Sual in the distance, still far ahead, but by tomorrow we may arrive. There I am hoping to meet Gandalf. I doubt that he has the strength to withstand the Wraiths for that long. He may not even be at Amon Sual. He may be in Rivendell, or maybe somewhere completely different. I am worried for him.

I turn back to see Lilka stumbling to Bill the pony and stowing her blanket in one of the packs. Her eyes are bloodshot, and she looks scared and nervous. What would trigger these emotions? I understand that she islost and confused. But does she not know the way back to her ownhome? Does she even have a home? I shake my head in confusion at this strange girl and proceed to scan the land for any enemies.

**A/N: There we go! Chapter 3. Sorry if it's a bit short. There really isn't much to write about except them walking. How exciting. lol. I welcome any suggestions if ya have any. :D Thanks!**


	4. Chapter4: Learning New Things

**Helllllllooooooooooooooo everyone! I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long, been a bitsy (as gollum would say) busy. ;) **

**Disclaimer: Lilka!! Come on and say it!  
Lilka: Rachael does not own LOTR although she REALLY wants to, but she does own me and Cadan, it's like we're slaves or something. Sheesh... /stalks away**

**My-fool-of-a-took: I have no clue who Lilka's cute guys are, hmm... maybe a dude named Dave. lol, I dunno, I think every Dave I've ever met is cute... 0.o lol, I belive you, that you have pointy ears. Alot of my friends do, of course I don't... sigh.... I say that we find ourselves a plan to rule the world and make ourselves into hobbits. I'd rather be an elf then a hobbit anyway. Elves are too "I have to look good or else ppl won't think I'm hott" sort of attitude... 0.o I think I'm going crazy today. lol, btw, Update soooon on Voice Within! I miss Pip! :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anna Taure: lol, getting your arm getting broken is NOT a good thing. ;p Thanks for reviewing!**

**justforkicks: Thanks! I like the name Lilka, too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Piratica: Well, with the book thing, Lilka had an older publication (wow! a BIG word! lol) So it's just a plain blue cover or something. And no, Lilka had never seen the movies.And she probably doesn't remember the previews either, so yeah... So the secret is not out that Lilka has the BIG BOOK OF MAGICAL DOOM!!! Sorry, random moment. I have no clue with what I'm going to do to Becca, Lilka might not even tell her, not sure yet... Must... decide.... lol, Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Canadian Coco Chick: Thank you! I try to make this story as different as possible. :D **

**Daydreaming Turtle: Yeah, sorry about the Amon Sul thingy. My beta reader fixed it, but of course, I thought I knew better. 0.o Yeah, I like the book better then the movies anyway, I hated it when the movie made Farimir mean and made Frodo abandom Sam.,... DIE PETER JACKSON!!. lol... I think in the next chapter I'll do a bit on Cadan's POV, and I did a certain little hobbits' POV for this chapter. hugs Pippin Thankies for reviewing!**

**On to chapter 4!!! ****

* * *

Chapter 4**

**Lilka's POV:**

Bugs. Bugs. And more, bugs. They are everywhere. Swarming around us and biting everyone. My arms and neck are all puffy with bumps, not to mention my broken arm is throbbing again. I need bug spray, Advil, anti-itch cream, _anything._ Why didn't Strider bring these things with him in the first place? If yesterday at this swamp was bad, today is much, much worse.

The land is so soggy and wet that I have to hop from dry place to dry place. Sometimes I step in disgusting puddles. I don't think my tennis shoes will ever be the same again.

I sigh in frustration miserably attempt to swat at 6 mosquitoes on my arm.

I feel depressed. I suppose anyone would if they would suddenly fall into a fantasy. Is it even _possible _to fall into a book?Why couldn't Becca have fallen with me? Or maybe her just by herself? Does this normally happen but no one ever speaks of it? Am I going crazy?

I still don't think I've been over the shock of it all. No, I _know_ I'll never get used to this. Who would? How will I ever get home? What will I do?

I shake my head at the thoughts spinning around in my head and try to ignore them. If I am to be stuck in a fantasy, I will _have_ to find Cadan. Maybe he will know what to do. I wonder where he is right now. Does he have someone to travel with, or is he stuck out in the wildness, hoping beyond hope that someone will find him? I shiver at the thought. I couldn't stand it if he would be hurt, or even… die.

I shake my head again. No. That will never happen. I won't let it happen. Cadan is like a part of my soul. If something happens to him, I would be devastated. Even if he _is _a pain at times, we are really close. I've told him almost every one of my secrets, and he to me. I won't let anything happen to him. Ever.

I just hope that I can find him in this strange land.

**

* * *

Pippin's POV:**

I don't like the Midgewater Marshes. There are too many midges and I think my whole body is swelling up because of all the bites!

I still do not know what to think of Lilka. I've hardly ever heard any language except for the Common Tongue, but these sounds are more foreign then I've ever heard in my entire life. Merry thinks so, too. He says that she is probably from a small village that hardly anyone has ever heard of. I suppose he could be right, but why would such a small village speak a different language than everyone else? This is very strange…

I do wish she could speak Westron. She looks about my age, and I dearly miss talking to someone that is still in her/his tweens. Merry is close to me, yes, but… It isn't the same. Being the youngest on this trip makes me feel inexperienced and a nuisance to everyone. Maybe I shouldn't have come with Frodo after all.

Whenever I tell Frodo this he laughs and tousles my hair.

"Pip, I'm _very_glad you have come with me; if it weren't for you, this whole journey would be one long, dull, dreary day after another." He tells me over and over again. I'm still not so sure.

I sneak a glance up at Lilka. Even though she is as young as me, maybe a bit younger, she is already much taller than me. Her clothes are the strangest I've ever seen! Her shirt is like a cloak, but with only the hood, and her pants are made of some sort of faded blue materiel. The strangest thing about her is her teeth. I find myself staring at them all them time whenever she opens her mouth! They have medal and wires on them!! And colors, too! How could someone put medal on one's teeth? Can you take it off?

She looks at me questioningly as I am staring at her and I quickly look away in embarrassment. She grins and sticks her hands in the pockets of the cloak/shirt.

It's obvious she's never traveled before, sometimes she stumbles over stones and roots that are clearly visible, and she always is trying to invent new signs with her hands to show us that she wants to stop to rest. Then Strider has to keep trying to tell her that we have to go on. I can tell she is getting annoyed with him.

"Merry." I say as I poke him in the ribs.

"What?"

"What do you think those are… on her teeth?"

Merry snorts. "You've asked me that already, Pip. It must be some sort of…..Device.

"Device?" I ask him, slightly confused. He didn't tell me that last time.

"Yes, of course. It's obviously something to hold her teeth together so they won't fall off." Merry replies proudly.

I hear a snort of laughter from Sam, and Frodo chuckling a bit. Merry looks bewildered.

"What?! It's true!"

This only causes the whole company (except Lilka, who only gives us bewildered looks) to laugh uncontrollably. Merry only crosses his arms and scowls.

"Now, now, cousin, sometimes we all have strange ideas." I laugh as I clap him on the shoulder.

Merry gives a snort of annoyance and walks ahead of me, but not before I hear him trying to keep his laughter back as well.

**

* * *

Lilka's POV:**

The ground is starting to become more solid and easier to walk on. The mosquitoes are also disappearing, which is _very_ good. Maybe we can get out of this swamp before we stop. I am dead tired, I want to stop now, but the sun just setting in the sky, and judging how things went last time, I won't be going to bed for a couple more hours.

_

* * *

Finally. I think to myself. __We are out! _. I think to myself. 

The swamp land is gone! I'm so glad. No more mosquitoes. No more nasty water stuff. Good.

I look up and as I hear water. It sounds like a stream or something. As we walk on, I see it. I feel my face falling. I hoped that maybe I could possibly take a bath in this stream. It's only a tiny trickle of water. I sigh in frustration, I smell absolutely horrible, and that's not a good thing, now guys, for instance, would be proud of it. But me? No way. The swamp was the worst thing; the smell of it still sticks to my clothes and everyone else's, for that matter. And my hair, oh my hair, it is the most matted and disgusting I've ever seen it. I've tried numerous times to run my hand through it, but I can't; it's too tangled.

My face is a whole different story; I've never had it this dirty before, or greasy. I can just imagine the zits that will pop up soon. Oh, this sucks. This sucks so bad.

I can feel tears filling my eyes. _Why _am I here? I feel so frustrated and confused. I choke back a sob, and stumble a bit. _Stop, crying, Lilka, stop it. You're acting like a little kid!_ I think, but that doesn't help the fast falling tears running down my face to stop. What am I to do? What am I to do? I moan and shake my head.

Strider, Merry, Sam and Frodo are too far away to notice me… Good. I don't want anyone to see me.

"Lilka?" A soft voice startles me and I look down. Pippin is tugging at my shirt.

"What do you want?" I say, a bit annoyed, hastily wiping tears away from my eyes.

Pippin ignores the tone in my voice and says something in his language, and then takes my hand and pats it. As though to comfort me. He doesn't let go of my hand as he encourages me on, to follow Strider. I cling to his small hand, needing desperately his cheerfulness and kindness.

* * *

Strider finally stops and everyone starts to set up camp by the stream, everyone except for Pippin and I. We sit down together and Pippin smiles at me and seems to ask me something.

"What is it?" I ask.

Pippin points at the water flowing and says something again.

What does he want me to do?

"It's just water." I say.

"Nîn." He says again.

I feel my forehead wrinkle up in confusion. I think for a minuet, then realization dawns on me. Could he want me to learn his language? Maybe… just maybe…

"Water. Nîn." I say, pointing at the water, too.

Pippin nods eagerly. So he does want me to! I feel a sense of belonging and grin at him.

Pippin grins back and points at a small rabbit across the stream.

"Tapuk." He says.

Tapuk must be rabbit in his language.

"Rabbit, tapuk." I reply, getting a bit excited. Maybe, just maybe, this could work out!

"More!" I exclaim. I point to my backpack. "Backpack."

Pippins face showed confusion for a moment, but then he brightened.

"Laban."

"Laban…" I repeat.

"Raza." Pippin says pointing to me.

What could raza mean? I suppose it might mean a girl, or woman, or maybe human. I shrug at this one, and Pippin suggests more words.

After awhile, Frodo joins in to help me, and soon Sam, then Merry, and then Strider. Soon I feel my head spinning from all the words being crammed in my head at once.

I dig around in my backpack until I find a pencil and an empty notebook. I write down all the words I can remember, then ask for Strider for another word to give me.

He just remains silent, staring at the pencil in my hand.

"What? It's just a pencil." I say.

He holds out his hand. I hand him the pencil and paper.

He studies the pencil, and then starts writing with it. All the midgets crowd around him and watch him in amazement. I stifle a laugh; who knew some people could be amazed at such a little thing as a pencil!

Strider hands me my notebook back and I nod my thanks.

I stare at what he just wrote. It was beautiful! This language he wrote in had flowing letters and little symbols above some of the letters. I can feel my jaw dropping and I trace the letters with my finger. I wish I know what it says.

After an hour more of writing down more of their language, Strider sends us all off to bed, and I fall asleep, at last feeling a sense of belonging.

**AN: Um, I hope you guys liked this one. btw, there is NO romance between Pip and Lilka. He's just helping her, so don't even think about it! /imagines Lilka in wedding dress and Pip in tux, standing in a church getting married lol, Oh, and the Westron words that Pip used; I believe that they are real Westron. I found them on the internet though, so I can't be to sure. Let me know if I'm wrong! Until next chapter! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to Weathertop

**Okay! I'm back! Hopefully it wasn't a huge long while since I updated, wasn't it/shrugs Oh well. Anyway, on to the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, but I do own Cadan, Lilka, and Becca. ;) **

**Thanks to my Beta-Reader, Amy aka Paper Crane. ;)**

**On to the shoutouts!**

**myfoolofatook: Aww, I'm glad you liked it! I wanted to make Pip sound like... Pip! Anywhoo, we SHOULD turn ourselves into hobbit, make EVERYONE in the world watch/read LOTR and LIKE it. :D /insane laugh MEEP! I forgot what your hobbit's name is! NOOOOOOOOOO! What to do what to do! Oh, btw, thank for reviewing:D **

**Piraticia: Hahahaha! Did you see my review for your story? Did'ja? Huh huh huh? lol! Know what? I forgot that the word Kuduk mean hobbit/dances in celebration for learning new word Can you tell I'm on a sugar high today? Don't know what made me so hyper... Thankies for reivewing!**

**DayDreaming Turtle: Gosh, I have braces too... /makes face They're not THAT bad, since I've just only had them for 2 months, but.. I still don't like them. :D Yeah.. like I said in the last chapter, I have no clue if those Westron words are right, I just randomly found them on the internet. ;)**

**HermonineHeart: Lol! I'm updating I'm updating! I'm glad you like. ;)**

**You know what people? This is really annoying! For some reason this program won't let me put theA symbol, the star (pound.. or whatever it's called..) Or slashy marks! Does anyone know how to make it so I can type normally without having to come up with new symbols? Thanks.**

**On to Chapter 5!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Frodo's POV:**

I wake at the crack of dawn when only Strider is still awake, and the others are  
just stirring. I look up at the huge hill called Weathertop looming before me,  
and wonder: Will Gandalf be there?

I miss him so much. He promised he would be at the Prancing Pony, but he  
wasn't. If it were not for Strider, I'm afraid we hobbits wouldn't be here right  
now, and the Ring would be in Sauron's hands.

I shiver at the thought. What would have happened? Would the Shire be in ruins  
by now? Would Sam's old Gaffer, or Paladin Took, or even the Sacks-ville  
Baggins, (though I do not care about their fate) still be alive?

I look gratefully at Strider. I suppose Sam doesn't trust him a bit, but I do.

It's very strange that I would trust him, his being a Ranger, and  
suspicious-looking from the start. I think once Gandalf might have said that the  
Rangers protect the borders of the Shire. I wonder if it's really true. If so,  
Strider really is one to trust.

Strider, in his turn, does not trust Lilka. I can tell. It's not like he treats  
her rudely, or deprives her of rest or food, but the way he looks at her  
sometimes… It's like he is trying to pry into her very mind and see if she  
really is whom she appears to be.

I suppose you never know. She might be a spy of the Enemy, she might be faking  
everything; maybe she really can speak Westron and is listening to everything we  
are saying. Maybe she knows all about the Ring, and is just waiting for the  
right moment to take it.

But I don't think Lilka is a spy, just a lost girl.

But… what would happen, if someone did take the Ring?

I feel chills running up and down my spine; I won't let anyone take the Ring.  
Never. Whenever I see the Ring, I think of Sauron, and when I think of Sauron, I  
think of the Shire lying in ruins...

I shake my head. No. That will never happen. I won't let it, not while I'm still  
alive.

I wonder if I will die soon. I know it may be too early to think of such things,  
but what if we run into the Ringwraiths? I know if they find me they will kill  
me, they are not beings of mercy, but what will happen to the others?

When Pippin, Sam, and Merry promised to help me to get to Rivendell; that they  
would stay through thick and thin, I was delighted but horrified at the same  
time.

It's always hard to tell your feelings when they are mixed, but not that time;  
that time I felt that maybe something horrible might happen. So far nothing has,  
and I am grateful, but what if one of them dies or turns to the enemy? What will  
I do then? Maybe the reason I didn't want them to go is because I'm afraid they  
will be too exposed to the Enemy to ever recover. I've already seen more than I  
want to of Him, but I have a feeling that I will see too much of Him soon…

"Good Morning, Frodo." A voice startles me from my thoughts and back to reality.  
I turn to see that it's Lilka. Her face is shining, and I can tell she is proud  
of remembering some of her words from last night.

"Good morning, Lilka! How are you?"

Her face shows confusion, and she shrugs, showing she doesn't understand. I  
smile to show that it's fine, and walk over to Pippin.

"Wake up, you sleepy head," I whisper in his ear.

"Oh Frodo, let me just sleep for 30 more minuets!" Pippin groans and rolls over.

I smile. Pip and I go through this routine every morning. It's become a habit to  
us. I try to get him up, and he makes it exceedingly difficult to do so. He will  
either beg for more time to sleep, or ignore me, or sometimes throw his blanket  
at me.

"Not today Pip, you'll get up when I say to," I say in fake sternness, making my  
mouth go into a tight line.

Pippin looks up at me with surprise,and then laughs.

"What? Do not laugh at me, young lad!" I say, trying so very hard to hold my  
stern gaze for just a moment longer.

Pippin sits up.

"You look so funny!" Exclaims a now wide awake and enthusiastic Pippin.

"Ah-hah!" I say, letting my face melt into a smile. "You sat up all on your own  
this morning, without me dragging you out of bed."

Pippin's face grows surprised, "You old fool, you!" Pippin playfully pounces at  
me and pulls at my hair. "Next time I won't be tricked so easily!"

I push him off effortlessly and he sighs and grows sullen.

"What's wrong, Pip?"

"We have to go up there, don't we?" Pippin asks, pointing to Weathertop.

"Yes, we will. You never know, we might find Gandalf there."

"I suppose," Pippin sighs. "I'm just worried, Frodo, I… I'm not sure what to  
think. Whenever I look up there I sense this feeling of fear in the pit of my  
stomach. I'm afraid." He says the last sentence in a whisper and glances  
worriedly at Weathertop.

I pull him in for a hug, "Oh Pip, you never know what will happen. As you know,  
this journey is full of unexpected twists and turns. But don't worry. We have  
Strider; he will keep us safe." I can feel Pippin relax slightly and sigh.

"I know. I'm just… worried. Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course."

"What do you think of Lilka?" Pippin asks, pulling away from my embrace and  
lowering his voice so that Lilka would not catch her name in our conversation.

"I don't know," I say carefully. "She seems to be lost and confused, but I'm not  
sure. She has never seen us hobbits before, that's certain."

"I know that you might not trust her Frodo, but I do," Pippin says, his face  
serious.

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw her crying yesterday. She was lagging behind and I stayed behind too, you  
know, just to make sure she didn't get lost or anything. And I looked up at her,  
and she was sobbing and stumbling. I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"No, I didn't." I say thoughtfully, "I did see her lagging behind, but not  
crying."

"You all were probably lost in your thoughts. Anyway, I tried to comfort her,  
and it worked. She clutched at my hand like she was drowning. She settled down  
after awhile. That was when I tried to teach her Westron."

"She seems to be making some progress. She told me good morning."

"She did! That's wonderful!" Pippin's face lights up. "But… I still wish she  
could say… everything. You know, speak Westron."

"I know, Pip, me too."

"I mean, I'm dying to know where she came from, and what she's doing here and…  
and…" Pippins voice trails off into silence.

"Well maybe someday we can find out. If she still shows this same enthusiasm for  
learning Westron, then you can be sure we will know everything she wants to tell  
us soon." I pause and stand up. "I have to wake the others up Pip." I pat his  
shoulder and walk over to Sam. I shake his shoulders. I look back at Pippin, and  
see him staring up at Weathertop, fear on his face.

* * *

**Cadan's POV**: 

"Lilka!" I yell as my voice is lost by the wind. Where is she? One minuet,  
I'm climbing the wall to the school, and the next, I'm falling! My back still  
hurts like heckfrom landing. What is going on?

I look at my surroundings. Nothing. Nothing but grassland and mountains. I don't  
see any road, highway, house, car, people… anything.

"LILKA!"

No answer. Not even an echo. Where is she? Where am I?

* * *

**Lilka's POV:  
**

_"Cadan!" I call into the darkness, but all I hear is his voice, echoing again  
and again. _

"Help me! Help!' His voice is drowned out by this awful screeching and  
screaming. I cover my ears and fall to the ground with terror. It hurts my ears!  
I can feel my heart filling with terror at the screams. "Stop it! Make it stop!"

Iopen my eyes and situp. It's morning. I look all around me, Frodo is up, but all the other  
midgets are asleep, and Strider is awake too. I sigh in relief. It was only a  
dream. An awful dream. Who knows what is happening to Cadan right now? I calm  
myself and try to distract my thoughts from the dream.

The words for good morning… hmm. I wonder if I remember it correctly.

"Good morning, Frodo," I say in his language. At least, I hope I said just that.

Frodo turns to me and smiles. "Good morning, Lilka," And something else I can't  
understand. I shrug and he nods and turns to wake Pippin.

I really appreciate what Pippin did for me yesterday. I'm not sure if he'll ever  
know how that helped me.  
Not only was I comforted, but when he tried to teach me  
some of his language; and then when everyone else joined in, it gave me a sense  
of belonging. Before I felt like almost another piece of the luggage. Now, I can  
actually communicate somewhat! I hardly know any words, though. But does it  
matter? I can talk to them a little, and that's all the matters.

Tonight I want to learn more. And I want to learn it all so I can talk with them, and find out  
more than just their names.

I smile as I see Pippin, now up, tackling Frodo and Frodo in turn pushing him  
off easily. They are all so close. The midgets, I mean. Strider isn't, though. I  
feel sorry for him, in a way. It's obvious that the midgets have known each  
other for a long time. But Strider seems to always hide so much of himself.

What does he have to hide? It's clear that Sam doesn't trust him.

I shift my thoughts to my backpack and the book inside it. Sitting on the top of all my other stuff is the book, that dreaded book:Lord of the Rings.  
Should I look at it? I'm sort of afraid to. I mean, what if it WAS the book that  
sent me here? I've read these kinds of stories before, only with different books  
or stories. I don't think anything would happen if I read just a bit.

Hmm…

I glance at the others, everyone is up and fixing breakfast, I know it will be  
at least 30 more minuets 'till we leave, so I can at least read it until  
breakfast is ready…

I pull out the huge book at stare at it. Where should I read first? Should I  
start at the beginning? Or should I start where it freezes shut? Or maybe  
somewhere in the middle?

I decide to start by where the book froze, and start to read.

_"All that day they plodded along, until the cold and early evening came down.  
The land became drier and more barren, but mist and vapors lay behind them on  
the marshes. A few melancholy birds were piping and wailing until the round red  
sun sank slowly into the western shadows then an empty silence fell. The  
hobbits…"  
_  
Hobbits? What the heck are hobbits? Is there such a word? I shake my head and  
continued reading.

* * *

After a couple minuets, I try to turn the page, but, of course, it won't let me.  
It seems though, that I've read a bit into the future, because the book talked  
about us leaving the swamp, (which we have done already) and then camping,and then we basically will do  
nothing else today but walk. At least, that's all I could read, I'm not sure  
where we will camp or anything like that. 

"Lilka?" Strider says, and said something else that I assume means "time to  
eat". I walk over to the others and sit down, putting the book in back in my  
backpack.

* * *

**Striders' POV:  
**  
I scan the plains down below for anyone, anything at all. We finally made it to  
Weathertop, and we did find some sign that Gandalf have been here. On a rock, we found a G  
rune, for Gandalf, and then it showed us that he was here on the Third. What has  
happened since then? Where is he now? I do wish he was here to help us. 

"What's that?" Frodo gasps and pointes to the plains. There are figures, black  
figures, moving along the plain. They look like tiny specks now, but I know at once what they are: Ringwraiths.  
Fear fills my heart as I try and figure out what to do; what should I do? Should we  
run? Or should we wait? Maybe they will pass us by, or maybe we can scare them  
off.

"Strider." Frodo pulls at my cloak this time, waiting for an answer.

"They are most certainly Black Riders, Frodo."

They are coming for the Ring.

**A/N: Okay! How was that one? Huh huh huh? Reviews welcome. Suggestions are also welcome! LOTS of suggestions. :D**


	6. Chapter 6: The Ringwraith's Attack

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner. My laptop that I write this story in; well, I'm sorry to say that it died. _Bows head in mourning. _I couldn't update it because my Dad was sending it in to the Geek Squad (lol) to get it fixed, and we didn't have time to get this file off of the hard drive. Sadly, my laptop will take at least 700 to fix, and my Dad will NOT pay for it. (But really, who would!) But my parents DID agree to get me a brand new laptop! The downside is that I have to pay for half of it, but that's okay. The good thing is, I'm back! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, but I do own Lilka and Cadan. **

**I did use some quotes from (the book)FOTR in this chapter, so if you think some of the things the characters say seem a BIT familier, you'll know! Heh, **

**Shoutouts:**

**my-fool-of-a-took: I'm glad you liked it. :D Oh yes, I thought your hobbit friend's name was Matt, but I wasn't sure. Hi Matt! heehhee... Oh yes, I know what it feels like to be called a nerd for liking LOTR, but I that's okay, most of my friends put up with my rambleings. lol Thanks for the review!**

**Piraticia: Yeah, Cadan and Lilka's 'reuion' will come pretty soon... I hope. lol, I do have it planned out though. I'm not going to do any more POV's for Cadan until they meet up again. Then I'll have him tell the story to Lil. ;) At times it's very hard to do a guy's POV, since, obviously (lol), I'm not a guy. What DOES go through their minds all day? lol Thanks for the review!**

**DayDreaming Turtle: Oh, don't worry, I WILL NOT make her a Mary-Sue. I'm thinking of doing a parody of a MS sometime soon though... Ya know, so bad that it's funny. lol. Yeah, I did more POV's this time too. Hopefully I'll do that more and more. :D Thanks for the review!**

**mjeleon: Like I said to Piraticia, I don't think I'll do Cadan's POV until Lilka and him meet up again, but thanks for the suggestion anyway:D lol, don't worry, no sword-fighting for Lilka. That would be VERY out-of place. Especailly if she defeats the wraiths. lol. Thanks for the review!**

**Okay, on the the 6th chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

**Lilka's POV:**

Strider comes back to the camp with Frodo and Merry right behind him. After some discussion, all of them seem terribly worried.

All day when we were walking, Pippin, Merry and I went over some words in their language over and over again. I know it's going to take some time to drill them into my head, but that's okay. I'm making progress and that's all that matters, isn't it?

I sit down and rest my back against the thick earth wall. We've almost camped in a little hollow of ground, like a chunk of it was taken out, just for us. It's very sheltered, so it's nice.

Strider, Frodo, and Merry have just gotten back from exploring, (at least, I think they were exploring) they might have gone to the top of this huge hill, perhaps. They all have worried expressions on their faces. Everyone has gathered around Strider and are talking with him earnestly. I sigh and I wish I knew all of their language, I'm always confused about what's going on all the time.

I take out Lord of the Rings again, and decide to read it. It's helped me with some of my boredom so far, besides, Strider and the others are talking soseriously I dare not botherthem.

I turn to the first chapter, and begin to read.

* * *

I look up after a couple of chapters to see the hobbits gathering some firewood and hurriedly making a fire. They have the most worried expressions I've ever seen. I catch Merry's arm as I go by.

"Merry?" I ask him uncertainly, something is wrong, very wrong.

Merry just shakes his head and runs off to gather more wood. Frodo is trembling slightly, Pippin looks confused, Sam looks scared but trying not to show it, Merry looks very frightened, Strider, extremely concerned.

What is going on?

* * *

**Pippins' POV: **

I shiver and scoot closer to the fire we just made. Nothing seems to warm my cold body this night.

Maybe it's because I know that tonight we may very well run into those black riders.

I can feel the dread slowly creeping into my heart and mind. It is driving me to insanity. I need someone to talk, to get this off my mind. Lilka and I tried to do some more words together, but she seemed worried, too. She couldn't concentrate for long, so we gave up, and now her nose is in a book.

It's a strange-looking book; it has no pictures on it, just a blue cover with some strange writing on the cover. So that must be what her written language looks like. I'm sorry tosay that the writing is not very pretty, like howBilbo or Frodo writes;her written languagelooks blunt and big.

I reach in my pack and try to find another blanket… anything to keep me warm. I don't find anything. I sigh and scoot as close as I can to the fire.

"Strider, please, tell us something. A tale of old, or one of the journeys you have made… _anything_. "I say nervously. I can feel my hands start to shake. Something definitely _will_ happen tonight.

Strider smiles gently and proceeds to tell us about Rivendell, and the beauty of it; of the elf twins, Elladan and Elrohir, and his misadventures with them. He tells about Mirkwood and his elf-friends there, and of some of his trips of the wilderness. We share many a laugh and I feel my uneasiness slowly disappear.

Lilka glances at us every once in awhile and I see a hint of a mixture of hurt and envy in her face. I do wish she could understand us, so then she would not feel left out.

"Tell us of Gil-galad." Merry says abruptly.

"I know of Gil-galad, and so does Frodo, for it concerns us closely." Strider says softly.

Merry and I look at Frodo, who is staring at the fire silently.

"I know only the little that Gandalf has told me," Frodo says without looking at us. "Gil-galad was the last of the great Elf-kings of Middle-Earth. Gal-galad is Starlight in their tongue. With Elendil, the Elf-friend, he went to the land of-"

"No!" Strider interrupts suddenly. "I do not think that story should be told now with the servants of the Enemy at hand."

He says something else, but I can't hear it. _Servants of the Enemy…_ That phrase is echoing in my head over and over, and the dread comes rushing back into my heart and the nervousness and shakiness returns also. I shiver, but this time not from the cold.

"I will tell you of Tinuviel." Striders' voice interrupts my thoughts and he closes his eyes and softly chants.

I can feel myself relax as his lovely poem floods through my mind, about an elven maiden and a mortal man who fall in love. Oh, it's beautiful. The memory of the Black Riders fade from my mind as I close my eyes and try to imagine Tinuviel the elven fair. I bet she was very pretty. I should like to have met her.

I can feel Lilka slowly relax also. The tension has been building up on us for quite some time.

Strider then proceeds to tell us the whole story of Beren and Tinuviel. While he is talking I glance up at the moon, it is rising now. It's very late. Maybe, just maybe nothing will happen tonight…

* * *

**Lilka's POV**:

Striders' song-thing was so pretty. While he starting chanting I started to relax and feel better; but now that he has stopped, I feel scared, more than scared, actually. I'm not sure what would make me feel like this; I felt scared when I fell into this place, but that was nothing compared to this. This is a slow, but awful feeling of dread and horror. What could be causing this?

A couple of minuets ago Merry and Sam walked away from the fire, and I haven't seen them since. Why am I so worried about them? What could possibly happen?

Suddenly Sam and Merry come rushing back to us. Sam says something and seems awfully frightened, Frodo springs up on his feet and asks them something, and they answer. I catch a few words here and there, but nothing that can make any sense.

I can see Striders' face getting pale with worry. I almost want to scream in frustration, what the _heck_ is going on? Strider says something hurriedly, and Pippin pulls me alongside him to the fire, he sits down and motions me to sit next to him. Our backs are to the fire, now. I see Pippin's face, twisting with fear and confusion. I grab his hand and hold on tightly, he comforted me when I was freaked; now it's my turn.

For a long time we just sit here, nothing happening at all. Pippin starts squirming a bit, and Frodo looks like he's ready to burst.

Suddenly, Strider and Pippin say something at the same time; I look at Pippin and see his face pale: to almost whiteness. I give his hand a squeeze, but all he does is point a trembling finger to the edge of the clearing. I gulp and stare at what I see; no, almost _feel_; Four dark figures, darker than dark, are behind the bushes, just standing there! The fear that's been inside of me all night suddenly explodes into torrents of terror and dread, almost madness. It only gets worse when they advance towards us.

I want to back up, but the fire is behind me, I clutch Pippins' hand like mad and scoot as close to the fire as I can.

I try to gasp, but I can't breathe! Hardly at all, I struggle and gulp for air, but it's like the terror is squeezing out everything, even my breath itself. I start quivering from the fear. Oh, it hurts me!

"No, stay away from me, stay away from me!" I try to say, but not even a squeak comes out of me.

The figures are so close I can almost touch them, then I feel it; one of them is looking at me, searching my very soul! I shake my head, no, no, no, no…

Black terror takes over my thoughts.

* * *

**Sam's POV: **

I gulp as I see the riders almost appear out of nowhere. "Frodo…" I whisper as I shrink to Frodo's side. I promised Gandalf that I would protect Mr. Frodo; how ever can I now?

They start to come towards us, and Lilka begins breathing heavily, and her face gets as white as the moon itself, she starts shaking like mad, she mouths some words no one can understand and then falls to the ground. Almost the same thing happens to Merry and Pippin, only some difference between them. I can feel my heart beating almost out of control as I clutch at Frodo's arm frantically.

Frodo closes his eyes, as if trying to ward off some sort of temptation or the pull of someone. Almost all my fear disappears for my worry for him. He reaches his hand into his pocket, and searches for something in it. He grabs something in it, and disappears.

Disappears!

No! He put on the Ring! A black rider rushes past me, and I can almost hear Frodo's voice crying out strange words.

"Frodo!" I yell, but he doesn't answer.

"Mr. Frodo!" I yell again, I try to stand up, but the fear overtakes me again, and I fall back down. Immediately Strider grabs two burning logs from the fire and starts fighting with the riders! How can he be so brave? He sets the cloaks of two riders on fire, and then moves on the other two. They scream their awful, terrifying scream and run back down the embankment. I cover my ears and try to stand up again. This time I can, and run to where I last heard Frodo's voice.

I trip over a log, but it's when I look down at it when I realize that it's not a log, but Frodo.

"Mr. Strider! Over here!" I call to him frantically.

Frodo looks awful, as pale as can be, with a wound in his shoulder. I gasp and stroke his hair gently. "Mr. Frodo… Wake up." I whisper.

"Oh Frodo…" Strider comes up behind me and kneels down, feeling Frodo's face for fever. "I'll return shortly. Hurry! Pick him up and lay him by the fire." With that he runs down the embankment.

I glare in his direction. What a help to us he is! Is this where he will abandon us? I knew we couldn't trust him! But I do as Strider said anyway and drag Frodo by the fire and cover him with his and my blanket.

I turn and just notice Pippin and Merry. Merry is holding Pippin and they are both sobbing hysterically. Not for fear of Frodo, but from the fear they experienced. I can feel the fear knotting up inside my stomach, but I ignore it. Mr. Frodo needs me. I won't be letting him down.

"What- What h-happened?" Pippin asks after a long while, between hiccups.

"Mr. Frodo's been hurt: By the Black Riders!"

"The Black Riders!" Merry crawls over to Frodo. "Oh no… Frodo…" He touches his chest gently, feeling for a heartbeat. "He's still alive." He says, relived. A small sound comes from behind us and he gasps and turns around. It's nothing, just a bird. He turns back around shakily. "I guess the Riders gave us a scare, eh, Pip?"

Pippin only nods and puts his arms around his knees. "I want to go back home." He whimpers.

"Oh Pip, it's all right. Frodo will recover. We will get to Rivendell all right, you'll see." Merry says, pulling Pippin into a warm embrace. Pippin nods again and buries his head in Merry's arms.

Lilka moans and I whirl around. She is lying on the ground, just stirring. Her face is still just as pale, and she's still trembling from fear. She doesn't make any move to get up.

"You watch Frodo for a minuet Merry. I need to see to Ms. Lilka."

Merry nods and I inch towards her.

"Ms. Lilka?" I shake her gently. Her eyes open wide, and she does the worst thing imaginable: She screams.

"No! Lilka! Ssshh!" I clap a hand over her mouth and she struggles, her screams now muffled.

She stops for a moment, searching my face, as if she knows me, but doesn't know exactly who I am.

"Lilka, be quiet now, the Riders are gone. You'll be all right…" I say soothingly as I help her sit up.

As she sees the faces of Merry, Pippin, and Frodo, her face shows recognization, and she gives me a look that says "I'm sorry". I smile and help her over to the fire.

She sits down and hugs her knees to her chest, staring at Frodo with wide eyes. I wonder if she has ever seen someone hurt like this before. I know I haven't seen something like this, except for some household accidents with my siblings back at home.

About ten minuets later, Frodo's eyes shoot open.

"Where is he! Where is the pale king?" He asks wildly.

Lilka jumps in fear at the noise, and Merry and Pippin crawl over to Frodo.

"Frodo!" Pippin says his voice full of relief.

"What- wha happened?" Frodo asks weakly, seeing that he is now out of danger.

"Oh Mr. Frodo, you'll never believe it!" I start to tell him all that happened, in every detail, the Black Riders, Strider fightin' them off...

"And now Strider is gone and he is…. who knows where now…" I concluded

I can tell Frodo is trying to concentrate on the words I am saying, but he's too weak and hurt. He needs medicine, but what kind?

Suddenly something comes crashing through the bushes. I quickly draw the sword I got from the Barrow-wrights'caveand stand over Frodo. I won't let a Black Rider hurt him ever again.

To my surprise, that 'something' is Strider. He quickly stoops over Frodo and examines his wound.

"I am not a Black Rider, Sam, 'nor in league with them. I have been trying to discover something of their movements; but I have found nothing. I cannot think why they have gone and do not attack again. But there is no feeling of their presence anywhere at hand." Strider says quietly.

I slowly put my sword back in its sheath and sit back down.

Lilka, Merry and Pippin are looking at Frodo with huge, frightened eyes.

"Oh Strider… It hurts so much…" Frodo whispers softly.

"Just stay awake, Frodo. Tell me what happened." Strider says gently and soothingly.

Frodo slowly starts to tell his side of the story, softly and shakily at first, but with each word becoming stronger.

After he is finished, Strider looks troubled.

"Merry, Pippin, draw some water up to boil, then bathe the wound with it." He says urgently, standing up and drawing me aside, and kneeling down so we can see face-to-face.

"I think I understand things better now…" He says quietly, "There seem only to have been five of them. Why they are all not here at once, I do not know, but I don't think they expected for us to fight back. They have gone away for the time being. But they will return when they are sure that we cannot escape their grasp. You see, they believe that Frodo has a deadly wound that will subdue him to their will." He spat on the ground is disgust, "We shall see…"

Mr. Frodo… dead? I can feel tears coming to my eyes and my throat close in with sobs.

"Don't worry, Sam." He lays a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You _must_ trust me now. I know you don't, or have ever trusted me. But you must now. I promise you, I will not let Frodo sink into evil and despair. I swear to you, I will not."

Suddenly I notice something about Strider that I have never seen before. His face is full of not mysteriousness and a suspiciousness that I have noticed about him all this journey, but a sincerity and genuine concern. I nod my head, for the first time, really trusting him.

Strider smiles. "Good. Thank you, Master Samwise. Now, I must go. I knowof something that grows in the woods that will help Frodo. I must go get it before it is too late. Guard him well while I am away!"

And with that… He's gone.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's it for the 6th chappie, I hope you all liked it! Review please, and let me know if there are any mistakes or anything. Suggestions are always welcome. ;)**

**And if you guys are wondering why I didn't even have Lilka fight the wraiths just a LITTLE, is because she is from Earth, and personally, Middle Earth has alot scarier creatures (like, the Ringwraiths! heh) than in plain, old boring earth. So she is bacically scared out of her wits. Just clearing that up for everyone. ;) **


	7. Chapter 7: A chapter with no name

**A/N: Hey howdy hey! (Lame saying) **

**Sorry it's been awhile, I got busy, but now I'm better for the moment. I'm working on the 8th chapter now, so it should beup in a few weeks. So... yeah..**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything... but I AM working on my evil plan to take over the world and turn everyone into hobbits! MWAH! THEN I will own everything!**

**Mary: Thankies:D**

**Anna: Thank you! I'm glad you like. **

**Piratica: Howdy! Heh, sorry about the typos. I looked, and I didn't see anything... Hmm... It might be my Word doc. doesn't work with your computer, maybe? I hope no one else sees it like that. Hopefully this one is better. :D**

**lathalian: Thank you! And no, this is NOT going to be a 10th (11th, heh) Walker story. You're right, there are WAY too many of those. I hope I didn't wait too long to update! Again, sorry it's been awhile. :(**

**DeRaNgEd TeEn: Thank ya for the review. Thanks for the (meep! um... you gave me... suggestions! I dunno what to call it... I wouldn't exzactly call it constructive critism... AG! Now I'm confused! Oh well) Anyway.. thanks.. I really didn't even think of the Ring tempting Lilka at the moment. Yes, she probably DID read about it when she was reading the book, and I'll record her thoughts about that in the next chapter. But I think at the moment, she hasn't SEEN the ring (because Frodo keeps it in his pocket, and she was freaking out when he put it on at the RingWraith's attack) so she's really not too tempted by it. Plus, her only thing is, she just wants to go home, not have power to the masses. :P. But now that just gave me an idea... Thankies! Must... go... write... down!**

**Okay, on to the 7th chapter!

* * *

****Chapter 7**

**Merry's POV: **

I can feel my breathing grow shallow as I slowly take off Frodo's shirt to reveal his wound.

I have never seen a wound before. Never. It is bloody and the cut is deep.

How are you suppose to "bath a wound"? Do you just soak it in water?

"Pip, help me out." I say gently.

Pippin stops staring at Frodo's wound and looks at me blankly.

"What am I suppose to do?" He says unsteadily.

"Get his mind off his wound. I don't want him to feel much pain."

"Right."

"I _am_ awake you silly gooses, don't pretend that I'm asleep!" Frodo teases, trying to hide the pain that he is in.

He can't cover it this time; he's as pale as I've ever seen, not to mention his face is twisted in pain and fear.

Pippin smiles and touches his face gently. "It's okay, Frodo. It won't hurt a bit…"

I glare at Pippin. It WILL hurt.

"What!"

I shake my head, "Never mind, keep talking."

"Just think of the Shire, and the Green Dragon, and…" He thinks for a moment. "And about Bilbo, and Bag End."

While Pippin is talking, I proceed to tear the bottom of my shirt into a couple of strips and dip them in the water. It has cooled down, so it's not quite as hot.

"Steady now, Frodo…" I say quietly as I place the strip on his wound.

"Ah!" Frodo winces and cries out a bit as the hot strips touch the bare wound.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Strider said to do this. Now just a couple more minuets…"

I continue to bath the wound, while Pippin tries to tell about the time when we got into the cupboard full of the eggs, flour, and sugar and attempted to make cookies. Which was unsuccessful, I might add.

That story quickly made Frodo forget some his pain, and even chuckle a couple of times; but only for a few minuets.

"Pip, we must let Frodo rest now," I say after he finishes his story.

Pippin nods, and grabs another blanket, and covers Frodo.

"Please get better, Frodo." He whispers before he goes to Sam to see what Strider had said.

I see Frodo's eyelids droop, and finally close, and his breath grow in the long, deep breaths of sleep.

"Do get well, Frodo. I cannot stand to see you like this…" I say softly as I try and calm my fears.

He won't die, will he?

**

* * *

Pippin's POV:**

"So he's gone again…" I sigh sullenly as we sit by the fire, every once and awhile feeling Frodo's brow and bathing his wound.

"Yes, he said he was looking for something in the woods that would help Frodo. I'm not sure what it is though…" Sam says.

I glance at Lilka, still sitting the same way she was, hours ago.

"What are we suppose to do with Lilka?" I say, lowering my voice.

"I'm not sure, do you think we should have her help us bathe Frodo's wound?" Sam asks

"No…" Merry says suddenly. "Look at her staring at it, she's scared stiff. I don't think she'll want to do that, it'll scare her even more."

"You're right…" I agree, "What shall we do to help her though?"

"I don't know… Maybe we should wait until Strider gets back…" Sam says.

"Sam, I thought you didn't trust Strider!" Merry says in surprise.

"I didn't…" Sam says, "But… He said something to me that you couldn't help but trust him after he said it. His mask he's been hidin' behind just fell away, and I could see him for real. I… I trust him now."

"Well… That's good!" I exclaim.

Frodo stirs and moan in his sleep, and instantly we huddle around him, seeing if he needs something; anything that can lessen the pain.

He drifts back off into a light sleep again, and we sigh in relief and sit back.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

"The sun's finally rising!" Sam sighs in relief as adds another piece of wood to the fire.

"You hear that, Frodo? The sun's finally rising! The Black Riders won't be coming back now!" I exclaim in relief.

Everyone (except Frodo) glares at me.

I grimace.

I said the wrong thing _again_. Why am I constantly saying or doing the wrong thing?

"Sorry." I whisper.

I glance down the hill and see Strider coming quickly up to us.

How can he STILL not be worn out? He was up and about all night.

"Look!" He cries, stooping down to the ground and bringing up a large piece of black cloth.

"It's one of their cloaks!" Merry gasps.

"Yes," Strider says, "And look at this," He showed the lower part of the cloak to us; a slash. "This was from Frodo's sword. This is the only hurt it did to the enemy, I fear. But more deadly to him was the name of Elbereth."

I wonder who Elbereth is, but Strider is already saying something else.

"And more deadly to Frodo was this!" He holds out a long, thin knife.

I shiver slightly. It looks…. Evil. I never knew a knife could look evil, but this one does.

Strider raises up the knife, and I see that the end is notched; a part of it is cut off.

Could that part of the knife_be_ in Frodo?

Realization dawns on me: Frodo really _can_ die. My beloved cousin, one of my best friends: dead.

"We have to help him!" I cry out.

As I say this, the sun slowly beams its rays on our tired bodies, and on the evil-looking knife. As soon as the light touches the knife, the blade becomes like smoke; and vanishes.

I look at it in amazement. It disappeared. Strider seems concerned, but doesn't look surprised, as if he were expecting it all along.

I glance down at Frodo, almost jumping at the whiteness on his face. He IS that wounded. I try and resist the tears that are coming to my eyes again.

"Can you help him, Strider?" Sam asks worriedly.

"I'm no elven healer, Sam, but I'll do what I can." Strider says reassuringly, as he kneels down beside Frodo.

He takes the leftover hilt of the knife and starts singing slowly; in a strange language I've never heard before.

He puts it down on the ground and uncovers Frodo's blanket to look at the wound.

He shakes his head slightly, and brings out a small pouch from his belt, and takes out some long leaves from a plant.

I stare at them; Leaves! How can leaves help?

"These leaves," Strider says as he starts crushing one of the leaves with his fingers, "I have walked far to find; for this plant doesn't grow in the bare hills, but in the thickets and woods off by the road.

What's that smell? It smells so…. sweet. I realize that it's coming from the leaves. I can feel myself relaxing: something I haven't done all night. Also I felt calmed, and not so afraid.

Strider starts to batheFrodo's wound with the sweet-scented leaves. I hope it will help him: I hope it's not too late.

* * *

**Strider's POV:**

Frodo is in poorer health than before; I can see that his pain is worse, and we had a hard time getting him on the pony, for he was weak and exhausted.

We have started off again, Frodo riding on Bill (as Sam calls him) and the rest of us carrying the packs and supplies. I can tell the others are tired, scared, and confused; but we must press on.

I can see no signs of the Ringwraiths, but I fear that they will come, and attack fiercer than ever.

My only hope is Rivendell, but even that hope grows slimmer as the day wanes. There is hardly any way that we can make it in time. No one survives long when stabbed by a Morgul Blade.

Of course, there is always hope. Frodo may be able to make it; without any more attacks from the Nazguls.

* * *

**A/N: Meepness! I hope that this isn't too short! Sorry if it is, like I said, I hope to get the 8th chapter up really soon... first I have to finish it. :P **

**-Pip**


End file.
